harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mr. Delacour
Goblet of Fire appearance? It's said in his page that Monsieur Delacour was present to the third task, but I don't find the mention. There was Viktor's parents, Cedric's parents, Fleur's mother, Fleur's sister, Bill and Molly. "Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father’s hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur’s little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother’s hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back, grinning. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him." Famini71 27 december It's said again that Monsieur Delacour was here in Goblet of Fire. He's not mentionned on the book or the film, there's no reason to think that he could be here... -- 18:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) How do I change the page title from Delacour sister's father to Monsieur Delacour? PoshPrincess (talk) 15:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Victoria :This Wiki does not use titles as Mr. or Monsieur. When prename is not known, this name is the correct notation. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Name As he is called Monsieur Delacour (which is like Mr. Delacour) should this page not be at "Delacour"? It's like with Madame Bonhabille, whose page-name is at "Bonhabille". --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 19:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Read this here. Here it's explained why. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I appreciate the time you took to find and provide the link, but I'm afraid I still don't see why; true, we don't have his first name, but as I pointed out, Bonhabille's given name is also unknown but that page is where it is. And as we would be using simply "Delacour" instead of "Mr. Delacour" we wouldn't be using a title... I still wonder therefore why it can't be "Delacour". --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 20:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::You can't relate Madame Bonhabille to an existing character, but you can do so with the father of the Delacour sisters. But perhaps someone knows a better answer. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, I understand now. The thing is, if a name is given why not use the name? Perhaps Montgomery is a better example; technically, he should be at "Montgomery sisters' brother" because we can relate him to someone, shouldn't he? I'm not trying to sound rude or anything; I just found it strange that this would be so. --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 20:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You're not rude, you only want to know why and that's o. k. I could imagine that the Montgomery boy is the important and his sisters are not so important, so he is given the name and the sisters are related. No one of the three got a prename, but you cannot call them all Montgomery, there would be no difference anymore and Wikia does not allow it. So the name Montgomery is given to the boy whose prename is not known and then his sisters as relatives. That's how I understand it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I understand now. Thanks. By the way, would it be allright if I put a template on the page to see whether it might attract some other opinions? You're against, I'm for and that's the only opinions we have. --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 21:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I have no problem with the tag. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I have to be against also, given that it seems to be against our guidelines. And given that there haven't been any other responses in so long, it would seem to be a dead matter, no consensus to approve a rename. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:27, March 8, 2013 (UTC) fl. How is this possible when he has a 20 year-old daughter in the 7th book, and he is still alive in the 7th book, which takes place in 1998 :"fl." means "floruit": these are the years we know M. Delacour was around. Fleur was born in 1977, and we last see M. Delacour at the wedding on 1 August, 1997. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC)